Some disabled persons with limited strength are not able to move themselves from a wheelchair to the driver's seat of a vehicle. An alternative is to stay in the wheelchair when driving, but most wheelchairs have a support for the back that is not dimensioned for driving. In order to sit safely in a wheelchair when driving, an additional support can be mounted in the vehicle for the driver and also for a passenger.